A moment's reflection
by DreamWeaver4
Summary: Auron reflects on events in the game, and his own past.


Disclaimer: I do not own the FFX Characters, Squaresoft does. I don't imagine Sakaguchi-san would mind too much if I take a bit of license with his creations. Hope you enjoy! -Arinath  
  
  
  
The sun was slowly sinking in the west, setting the sea aflame with orange and amber light. The water was for the moment calm, seeming not to want to spoil the tranquility of the moment. Tranquility was too rare a commodity in Spira to be spoiled.  
  
Auron quietly watched the young woman speaking into the sphere, concentration and earnestness apparent in her demeanor and expression. He had an idea of what the woman was saying - he was one of the few who could understand well the thoughts running through a summoner's mind when they are saying goodbye. Who among the living would know better?  
  
Yuna didn't see him, and truth be told he did not want to be seen. It was no surprise to Auron when Tidus approached quietly from the travel agency's door, an easily readable expression on his face. A quiet, sad smile passed the lips of the warrior, and an onlooker at that moment would have thought him mad for speaking to the air.  
  
'You should see your daughter, Braska. Such strength for one so young, and I see it grow daily. And now she has discovered the bitter sweetness of love. Perhaps that love will save her - and him. Perhaps their love will bring redemption to those who have gone before them.'  
  
Auron stood quietly out of view, watching the exchange of the two young people who were so obviously falling in love and just as obviously trying hard not to admit it to themselves. The futility of their actions caused him to smile again – and caused his thoughts to wander. As always, he thought he could barely hear her voice, as he sometimes heard Braska's…and Jecht's.  
  
Love is more relentless than Sin, he thought. More intrusive. More powerful. More destructive….  
  
  
  
It was the remembered smell of her that drove him to distraction. A slightly floral scent, as one would experience crossing the fields of the calm lands. What irony, he thought, that my name inspires fear in the wicked; my blade can dispatch the hardiest fiend - yet I am brought to my knees by the mere scent of a woman….  
  
Allyria. There were moments when the fight to stay on the mortal plane did not seem worth it to him. Moments like now, when he could hear her voice on the wind and smell her scent swirling around him. How easy it would be, to give in and be reunited. To once again feel her in his arms. To forget about Sin in her embrace.  
  
It was the promise that stayed him. He had little left, but the code was one thing he would not abandon. He had told a dying man he would look after his son, and so he was.  
  
'There's more to it though,' a voice called in his mind. It sounded surprisingly like Braska. 'You're grown genuinely fond of the boy, haven't you? For all your military bearing, you're far softer than you let on. You even grew fond of Jecht, before the end.'  
  
Perhaps Jecht's plan will work. Perhaps Yuna and the boy will be able to stop the cycle. And then I can go to my well-deserved rest – with Allyria.  
  
  
  
"I do not belong there."  
  
He watched as all the others except Rikku went up the stone steps to the area where the far plane touched Gaudosalam. The pain was almost beyond belief; he staggered to his knees with the agony. Not the pain of being pulled to the world of the dead – the pain of being so near to HER. As if the thought summoned her, a figure appeared at the very edge of the platform above. She was a slight woman, not standing much over 5 feet. She strained to cross the boundary, arms outstretched. But she could not leave. Blue-Black hair fell to her shoulders, and green eyes looked at him with love – and regret.  
  
His resolve wavered. A step toward the light, and he felt a hand on his arm.  
  
"Don't go. I know how hard it must be, but I don't think this is the time for you."  
  
"So, it appears Lulu isn't the only one who knows I am an unsent. How did you discover it?"  
  
Rikku paused a moment before answering. "I can see the struggle within you to go where you know you truly belong. I see more than the others give me credit for. And I see that you do not truly want to go – not yet."  
  
Auron looked back up the steps. She smiled - and was gone.  
  
  
  
He watched as Yu Yevon faded away, the pyre flies swirling where he once was. 'Rest in peace – a rest 1,000 years overdue.' His mind reeled at what had just happened. It was over. Jecht had succeeded. THEY had succeeded…  
  
"Don't stop." He glanced at Yuna; saw the look of understanding come over her face. Auron walked slowly and turned to face the boy – no, the man. He didn't need to say anything. 'Your old man must be proud.'  
  
Yuna danced. Hopefully, this dance would be the last.  
  
Yuna danced…and Allyria beckoned.  
  
In the growing light, Auron smiled.  
  
  
  
-- Well, I intended this to be much longer, but I thought I'd make this short and sweet. I have an idea to write a much more thorough back-story for Auron, and another for Lulu. I hope this effort wasn't too short or sentimental for anyone. Any feedback would be welcome. 


End file.
